


Nos belles retrouvailles

by FridayQueen



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayQueen/pseuds/FridayQueen
Summary: Dix ans plus tard, Shego et Kim se recroisent à nouveau lors d'une réception.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Kudos: 7





	Nos belles retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Kim Possible ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.
> 
> Note : Comme beaucoup d'entre-vous, le confinement m'a donné du temps pour écrire ! Pour l'occasion, c'est un vieux ship qui m'a inspiré !

Shego regardait le bâtiment imposant qui se dressait face à elle, l'anticipation nouait son ventre. Dans sa main elle tenait l'invitation, une part d'elle était étonnée d'être arrivée jusque-là. Elle ferma les yeux et maudit Drakken qui était venu la voir quelques jours plus tôt.

Global Justine avait décidé de fêter les dix ans de l'échec de l'invasion Lorwardianne, Drakken travaillait depuis ce jour fatidique avec eux, cependant Shego avait tout fait pour s'éloigner de son ancien patron mais surtout de Kim Possible. Après avoir sauvé Drakken et Kim, ses émotions l'avaient trop submergé et elle avait décidé de faire une pause, de s'éloigner de tout le monde. Avoir des sentiments pour une lycéenne qui sauvait le monde alors qu'elle était censée être du côté des méchants, ce n'était pas une situation idéale.

Dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis, elle ne s'était associé avec personne d'autre depuis Drakken, qui avait été la seule personne avec qui elle était restée en contact. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cette amitié qu'elle se trouvait à quelques pas de tout ce qu'elle avait fui.

Peut-être qu'il était temps d'affronter son passé. Elle avait espéré que ses sentiments, terriblement inappropriés pour la justicière rousse, s'étaient envolés. Les battements furieux dans sa poitrine prouvaient hélas le contraire.

Respirant fortement une dernière fois, elle ouvrit la porte du taxi qui l'avait amené et elle se dirigea vers la réception avec plus d'une heure de retard sur l'horaire. Elle avait décidé de venir, mais elle voulait faire une entrée fracassante malgré tout. Elle s'était assurée de vêtir la robe qui la mettait le plus en valeur, noire moulante avec une touche de vert émeraude sur le bas, s'arrêtant au-dessus de ses genoux et offrant une vue parfaite sur ses seins. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une coiffure complexe, laissant ses épaules et ses bras nues. A plus de trente ans, elle savait elle était belle et sa peau verte attirait bien souvent l'œil.

Egoïstement c'était une seule paire d'yeux qu'elle voulait séduire ce soir.

Le réceptionniste sursauta quand il la vit entrer sur ses talons, avant de se précipiter à ses côtés.

-Miss Shego, nous ne vous attendions pas… C'est un honneur, bredouilla-t-il en prenant son invitation sans la regarder.

Shego leva un sourcil, gardant un air impassible. C'était presque étrange de voir qu'elle était reconnue pourtant elle n'était pas étonnée. Toutes les personnes présentes devaient être des agents de Global Justice.

-C'est par ici je vous prie. Passez une excellente soirée Miss Shego.

Ne lui accordant qu'un léger signe de tête, Shego s'élança vers la salle de réception où une douce musique se faisait entendre. Avec un peu de chance, elle avait raté les discours où tout le monde se congratulait du succès de leur opération. Elle imaginait Drakken fait un discours en gesticulant un peu trop. Elle s'empêcha de sourire, peut-être qu'elle aurait dû venir un peu plus tôt pour se moquer de lui.

Un grand escalier menait à la salle en contre-bas où se trouvait les invités. Parfait, elle allait pouvoir faire son entrée théâtrale. Elle se tint bien droite avant d'entamer la descente des escaliers, elle repéra Drakken assez rapidement et se focalisa sur lui. Elle n'avait pas descendu deux marches que déjà des chuchotements se firent entendre.

Elle avait été repérée.

Gardant son attention vers son ami, elle leva le menton. Drakken croisa son regard et lui sourit en agitant le bras avant de venir la rejoindre. Shego resta concentrée sur lui, luttant pour ne pas chercher des cheveux roux.

-Shego ! Tu es venue, s'exclama Drakken.

-Tu as pris le temps de venir jusqu'à chez moi à l'autre bout du pays, c'était le moins que je puisse faire.

Drakken garda son sourire, il savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait la raison de sa présence ici. Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait dit que Kim serait présente, cependant il préféra de ne pas argumenter avec son ancienne acolyte. Il était simplement heureux de sa présence. Son sarcasme lui manquait souvent.

-Viens, il faut que je te présente au Dr Stevens.

-Oh oui, je suis assez curieuse de rencontrer la fameuse Docteur qui te fait rater tes calculs.

Un son aigu sortit de la bouche de Drakken, mais il l'entraina tout le même vers une jolie blonde. Ne serait-ce que pour voir Drakken complètement sous le charme de sa collègue de laboratoire, Shego ne regrettait pas d'être venue.

Kim n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était là ! Shego était venue. Elle était venue et elle était magnifique.

-Wow.

La rousse se tourna ver Robin qui regardait lui aussi leur ancienne ennemie.

-Robin ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Toi aussi tu la trouves canon non ?

Ses joues se mirent à bruler devant le commentaire de son meilleur ami.

-Oui… Mais je te rappelle que ta fiancée n'est pas loin.

D'un air coupable Robin se tourna vers Liz qui riait à une blague, sûrement de mauvais goût, de l'Agent Lyod.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je vais me marier que je ne peux pas regarder, répondit-il d'un air penaud.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Kim sourit à Robin. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer cet homme. A la fin du lycée ils avaient confondus leurs sentiments amicaux puissants pour de l'amour, cependant ils avaient rapidement compris qu'ils avaient fait une erreur et s'étaient séparés.

Ce fut d'ailleurs à cette époque que Kim comprit qu'elle était attirée par Shego car son absence l'avait beaucoup trop affectée. Elle avait harcelé Drakken durant des semaines pour qu'il lui dise où se trouvait son acolyte, mais l'ancien génie du mal n'avait jamais craché le morceau.

Maintenant elle était là, dix ans après, elle pouvait à nouveau la voir. Elle était à couper le souffle. Elle avait envie de la regarder intensément mais elle détourna le regard quand elle vit Shego s'éloigner avec Drakken.

-Alors ? Tu vas aller la voir ? demanda Robin d'un air taquin.

Kim rougit à nouveau. Quand elle avait compris qu'elle avait eu le béguin pour Shego et l'avait annoncé à Robin. Il n'avait été qu'à moitié étonné.

Après tout qui garde une photo de son ennemie dans son casier comme elle l'avait fait au lycée ? Kim s'était demandée tant de fois s'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose entre elles mais elle ne l'avait compris que trop tard. De plus rien ne prouvait que Shego ressentait la même chose. Elle n'était qu'une lycéenne et l'autre femme avait déjà bien entamé sa vingtaine. Pourquoi se serait-elle encombrée d'une jeune fille comme elle ? Surtout, était-elle attirée par les filles comme Kim ?

-Je… Je ne sais, tu crois ?

Passant son bras autour du cou de sa meilleure amie, Robin sourit avec conspiration.

-Je pense que c'est le moment de savoir si tu peux séduire Shego. Tu es superbe ce soir et s'il y la moindre chance qu'elle soit attirée par toi, alors c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Le Dr Stevens, ou Lily, comme la jolie blonde avait dit à Shego de l'appeler, était charmante et un peu maladroite. Le mieux était qu'elle semblait bien apprécier Drakken. Shego était heureuse pour lui. Elle discuta un long moment avec eux avant que le Dr Director ne vienne la saluer. La femme avait un peu vieilli, mais elle imposait toujours autant le respect.

-Je suis heureuse de vous voir ici Shego. C'est une agréable surprise.

-Drakken m'a dit qu'il y aurait à boire, répondit-elle en lui montrant le verre de champagne qu'elle tenait à la main.

-En effet, malheureusement vous avez raté la remise de la médaille.

-Quel dommage, dit-elle avec dédain.

Le Dr Director se contenta de sourire.

-Vous savez que vous avez une place à Global Justice si vous le souhaitez.

-Et vous avez que je vais dire non.

Du coin de l'œil Shego pouvait voir que Lily était inconfortable face à discussion qui se déroulait entre sa directrice et l'amie de son collègue et accessoirement ancienne acolyte maléfique. Drakken quant à lui semblait très amusé.

-Je vois, l'offre est toujours valable. Je vous laisse profiter de votre soirée.

Le Dr Director fit un signe de la tête à ses deux employés avant de se fondre dans la foule. Shego reporta son attention vers Drakken et Lily, la conversation eut tout juste le temps de reprendre quand les yeux de son ami se mirent à briller en voyant quelque chose derrière elle.

-Bonsoir Shego.

Le cœur de Shego s'arrêta dans sa poitrine. Cette voix. C'était Kim Possible. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait l'éviter toute la soirée, ce n'était pas son objectif mais il lui semblait que c'était trop tôt pour leurs retrouvailles. Pourtant elle se retourna lentement vers Kim.

Oh putain.

Elle était magnifique. Ses traits s'étaient affinés, elle avait fini de développer ses courbes et avait toujours des bras musclés. La robe verte qu'elle portait lui rendait justice.

Shego avait fait tout son possible pour éviter de tomber sur des photos de la jeune femme durant ces dernières années, la voir ainsi était presque un choc.

Derrière elle, elle entendit Drakken entrainer Lily au loin vers le buffet, laissant les deux anciennes ennemies ensemble.

Traitre.

-Princesse.

Un tendre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kim en entendant le surnom que Shego lui avait donné. Personne ne l'avait appelé ainsi depuis dix ans. Une douce chaleur se propagea dans son bas ventre.

-Ça fait longtemps.

-Dix ans.

-Ouais, dix ans.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent silencieusement, profitant de cet instant pour admirer l'autre. Quand le silence s'éternisa, Kim bougea inconfortablement.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ces jours-ci ?

-Oh tu sais, j'ai des boulots à droite à gauche.

-Des choses… légales ?

Shego ricana.

-Je n'irai pas jusque-là.

Kim fronça les sourcils. Elle était toujours dans le crime ? Mais alors, comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'elle ? Elle était une agent de Global Justice, elle aurait dû être informé d'une telle chose… A moins que Shego n'ait fait très attention à couvrir ses arrières.

-Ne te fais pas mal au cerveau Kimmie, je suis restée sous le radar. C'est plutôt ennuyeux, vraiment. Rien d'aussi sensationnel que de conquérir le monde.

-Tu veux dire que tu voles des bijoux ? Des choses dans ce genre.

-Faut bien gagner sa vie.

-Shego… Tu vaux tellement plus.

Se sentant de plus en plus en confiance, Shego fit un pas vers Kim.

-Je vaux plus hein ?

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire, tu pourrais travailler avec nous. Tes talents seraient exploités à leur juste valeur.

-Tout le monde veut me recruter ce soir.

-C'est parce qu'on connait tes compétences.

Shego détourna son regard des yeux de Kim, elle vit au loin Robin main dans la main avec une autre femme. Drakken lui avait dit il a des années qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, mais le voir de ses propres yeux le rendait réel. Peut-être que c'était sa chance.

-Princesse, tu ne les connais pas toutes, répondit-elle d'une voix suave.

Le cœur de Kim se mit à battre follement dans sa poitrine, est-ce que Shego était en train de flirter avec elle ? Ou était-ce seulement ce qu'elle souhaitait ?

-Peut-être que tu devrais me les montrer dans ce cas, dit la rousse en se penchant vers elle.

Est-ce que Kim venait de répondre à son flirt ?

Les yeux brillants, un sourire prédateur orna les lèvres de Shego.

-Attention à ce que tu demandes…

-Attention à ce que tu promets.

Leurs respirations s'étaient accélérées à toutes les deux. Kim regarda autour d'elles, personne ne semblait s'intéresser à leurs retrouvailles. Personne sauf Robin, il n'était toujours pas très doué pour l'espionnage, mais là n'était pas l'essentiel. Reportant son attention sur Shego qui semblait avoir les joues légèrement plus sombres, elle prit sa décision.

-Suis-moi.

Sans attendre de réponse, Kim se retourna et s'éloigna de la réception. Elle sentait que Shego la suivait et elle l'amena jusqu'à l'étage. Elles ne croisèrent qu'une serveuse avant de rentrer dans l'ascenseur. La tension était palpable dans l'ascenseur où elles restèrent loin l'une de l'autre en silence. Kim l'entraina dans une pièce, puis une autre et enfin vers un balcon qui donnait sur la ville.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici ?

-Je pensais qu'on aurait besoin d'un peu d'intimité.

-Oh vraiment ? demanda Shego en souriant, faisant l'innocente.

Kim ne répondit pas avec des mots, à la place elle posa sa main sur la nuque nue de Shego et la tira pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Shego s'étonna de la confiance de Kim dans le baiser avant de se laisser entrainer complètement. Elle posa ses mains sous les seins de la rousse puis les fit glisser jusqu'à son dos. Kim était chaude contre elle et aussi douce qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Soudain Kim mordilla sa lèvre et leurs baisers s'intensifièrent tout comme leurs caresses. A contrecœur Shego s'écarta.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je te prenne contre la rambarde, on devrait arrêter.

-Et si c'était ce que je veux ?

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres en s'imaginant la scène.

-Une autre fois peut-être, mais avant j'aimerais vraiment te déshabiller et faire ça correctement… intensément… murmura-t-elle Shego en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Kim.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y. Ma maison n'est qu'à une vingtaine de minute d'ici.

En rentrant dans un taxi, Shego se dit qu'elle devrait remercier Drakken tandis que Kim se disait la même chose mais pour Robin, cependant lorsque leurs cuisses se frôlèrent à l'arrière de la voiture, toutes leurs pensées pour leur ami s'envolèrent.


End file.
